This project includes studies investigating the relationship for various gastrointestinal peptides between receptor occupation to subsequent changes induced in cellular processes, the characterization of the various second messengers including cyclic nucleotides, changes in cellular calcium, break-down of phosphoinositides, generation of diacylglycerol as well as characterization of more distal steps in cell activation.